


a quiet place where i can scream how i love you

by cryptidgay



Series: things you said / blaseball prompt fics [4]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Love Confessions, Season 01, a cameo from he/him lesbian kennedy loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidgay/pseuds/cryptidgay
Summary: Jaylen's here early. Climbed the stairs, all the way up to the third floor; she swears her hand is all poised to knock, inches away from the door, when she hears Dreamy’s voice from inside.And she doesn’t want to interrupt. This is the excuse she gives herself, sunset pink coming through the staircase window and, casting her hand’s shadow on the door as she brings it back to her side, slow and silent. She doesn’t want to interrupt.
Relationships: Jaylen Hotdogfingers/Sutton Dreamy
Series: things you said / blaseball prompt fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	a quiet place where i can scream how i love you

**Author's Note:**

> **content warnings:** the dubious ethics of eavesdropping. even in s1 jaylen wasn't really a great person. turns out okay here, but just in case that'll bother anyone.
> 
> title from i want you by mitski! written for sim, for the prompt [jaydream + things you said that i wasn't meant to hear.](https://rogueumpire.tumblr.com/post/636801214589304832/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Dreamy’s apartment, above the antique store with the dog that lounges in the bay window all day. Rickety stairs creak under Jaylen’s feet every time she climbs them. One of these days, she’s going to crash into the shop below, smash a mirror on her way down and get a five-hundred-dollar bill and seven years of bad luck to add insult to injury.

She’s here early. Climbed the stairs, all the way up to the third floor; she swears her hand is all poised to knock, inches away from the door, when she hears Dreamy’s voice from inside.

And she doesn’t want to interrupt. This is the excuse she gives herself, sunset pink coming through the staircase window and, casting her hand’s shadow on the door as she brings it back to her side, slow and silent. She doesn’t want to interrupt.

Dreamy’s voice again: “Just — don’t tell the rest of the team, alright, Kennedy? Please?” 

A pause.

Dreamy: “I’ll tell them eventually, if — if this keeps happening? If it goes somewhere? I don’t know. She’s on her way over now, and I —”

Jaylen’s breathing, quiet against the outside of the door, sinking into the whorls of the wood where she rests her ear.

Dreamy: “I was hoping you could do a tarot reading for me, actually? About this — about her, and me, and me and her.”

Jaylen doesn’t know Kennedy Loser well enough to imagine what he’s saying on the other end. He seems nice, from the few times she’s played the Crabs and crossed paths with him, but it isn’t like Sutton’s brought her to meet the team, yet.

That isn’t a bad thing. Jaylen hasn’t introduced Sutton to the Garages, either. They’re keeping things quiet, a thrill in her chest that this one thing only belongs to the two of them. No spotlight shining down.

Dreamy: “Yeah, I only love you for your cool lesbian tarot advice.” She laughs. “I trust you, Ken. I just — I’ve never been in a relationship that felt like  _ this, _ that felt — like I was burning, but not in a way that hurt? Just… warm? Does that make sense?”

Jaylen should really open the door. At the very least, she should go downstairs; the shop’s still open, she could pet the dog from the window and try her hardest not to break anything. She checks her phone; she’s still early. Seven minutes.

Dreamy: “Okay, questions. I can do that. Am I going too fast? Is that even a bad thing? What should I  _ do? _ Should I tell her I love her?”

A stutter-step in Jaylen’s chest. The realization that she’s been asking herself the same question, not letting herself think the actual words — the stand-in’s been a burning feeling at the back of her head, same as the one Dreamy described.

Sutton said it so quietly Jaylen almost couldn’t hear the words. Wouldn’t have been able to, she thinks, if she hadn’t been thinking the exact same thing.

Dreamy, laughing softly. “Did you use the all-Towers deck again by mistake?” Pause. “Okay, okay, I trust you — what’s it mean, then?”

Jaylen, finally, knocks on the door.

“Oh, she’s here — I’ll talk to you later? Bye!” And then Dreamy’s standing there, backlit in the doorway against the glow of her kitchen. Radiant. Campfire-warm, handmade sweater-warm, heated blanket in the dead of winter-warm.

“Hi,” Jaylen says.

“Hi,” Dreamy echoes, smiling.

When Jaylen leans in to kiss her, she feels both fires settle somewhere in her chest. Kindling added, sparking up. Her hands brushing over Dreamy’s curls, Dreamy’s hovering over her waist; Jaylen has a single rose she plucked from a bush in the park on the walk over in one hand, and she tucks it behind Dreamy’s ear. She ripped off all the thorns on the way there. Its sharpness has been scattered across the sidewalks; a breadcrumb-trail.

“What’s this?” Sutton moves back a breath, brings a hand up to the flower. Doesn’t pull it out to look at it, just feels the petals with her fingertips.

“I was gonna get you a whole bouquet, but the nearest florist is, like, fifteen minutes away. Which isn’t  _ that _ far, but I probably would’ve been late. So,” Jaylen plucks the flower out from behind Dreamy’s ear to twirl it between her fingertips where Dreamy can see, and then puts it back. “A rose. Just, you know, to say I love you.”

Dreamy tilts her head down, presses a smiling kiss against Jaylen’s lips. “Love you, too.” 

And there it is, out in the air. Fuck whether Loser’s cards had said it was a good idea or not. She loves Dreamy, and Dreamy loves her, and how could that ever be a bad idea?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ rogueumpire or twitter @ eviljaylen! leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
